Conventionally, there has been known a technique of a working vehicle provided with a load-carrying platform disposed on a rear portion of a vehicle body. For example, JP 5285488 B2 discloses such a technique.
JP 5285488 B2 discloses a working vehicle which can travel by transmitting power from an engine to a front wheel and a rear wheel by means of a traveling power transmission device. An operator can desirably move or perform transport operation using such a working vehicle.
On the other hand, with respect to such a working vehicle, there has been a demand for a working vehicle where various working devices (such as a snow blower which performs snow removing operation and a mower which performs mowing operation) driven by rotational power from an engine (hereinafter simply referred to as “power”) can be mounted on a front portion of a vehicle body. By mounting the working device on the front portion of the vehicle body, a person who drives the working vehicle (operator) can drive the working vehicle while confirming a mode of operation performed by the working device with his/her naked eyes.
To drive such a working device, it is necessary to take out power from the engine to the outside from the front portion of the vehicle body. However, JP 5285488 B2 does not describe the configuration for taking out power from the engine from the front portion of the vehicle body, and the power cannot be taken out from the front portion of the vehicle body.